1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor and a hydraulic motor including the rotor, more particularly to a vane hydraulic motor and a rotor applied to it.
2. Description of Related Arts
An existing vane hydraulic motor disclosed in CN2729318Y is illustrated as below. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the existing hydraulic motor in prior art. FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the rotor used for existing hydraulic motor in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the vane hydraulic motor has a stator 2, a cylindrical rotor 3, a plurality of vanes 4 spacedly apart inserted into the vane slots formed in the rotor 3, and oil distribution disk (not shown in the figures), and a casing. Operating fluid inflows from the entrance 11 formed on the casing, and enters into the space defined between the rotor 3 and the stator 2 via the oil distribution disk, so as to rotate the rotor 3, and then outflows from the exit 12 formed on the casing.
As described above, the hydraulic motor usually adopts cylindrical rotor and vanes inserted into the vane slots formed in the rotor 3. Therefore, when operating fluid propels the vanes to rotate and do work, the force bearing area is only limited to the part of vane that protrudes from the vane slot.
Furthermore, the strength that the rotor can obtain is usually larger than strength actually needed, due to its cylindrical structure. In other words, the diameter of the rotor is usually larger than the diameter that is actually needed, so that there is unnecessary material used for rotor, which results in unnecessary manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, the larger diameter also increases the moment of inertia, which will results slow starting speed and rotating speed.